Thompson et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,940 discloses a high strength, eutectic alloy directionally solidified or as high strength whiskers. A nickel-aluminum-chromium-zirconium alloy described in this patent contains many other elements. The nickel content can be as high as 35.2 atomic percent, and the zirconium content can be as low as 0.005 weight percent.